


Three's a Crowd

by Sonofagaylord



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: I'll add more tag as this goes, Kevin POV, M/M, Making Out, kevin is a disaster, not explicit yet, the foxes are only really mentioned tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28641534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonofagaylord/pseuds/Sonofagaylord
Summary: "Kevin grabbed a towel from his drawer along with a change of clothes and reached for his phone when he realized he left it out on the counter. He grumbled at himself before spinning and opening the door to the kitchen. He had one foot over the threshold when his brain registered what he was seeing and froze him mid-step.He hadn’t made enough noise."(5 times Kevin walked in on Andrew and Neil + 1 time he did a little more)
Relationships: Kevin Day/Andrew Minyard, Kevin Day/Neil Josten, Kevin Day/Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 18
Kudos: 209





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Did I set out to write an explicit, multi-chapter Kandreil fic? No.  
> This was supposed to be a soft 1000-2000 word Andreil fic. I literally did not give a fuck about kevin before this fic. Sometimes you come up with a plot and sometimes the plot shows up at your door with a glock. Apologies if phrasing is weird, this is my first fic and I’m not American.
> 
> I just want you guys to know that it really hurt me to use miles instead of kilometres, but I did it for you <3
> 
> Constructive criticism welcomed.
> 
> Enjoy!

“I won.”

If Kevin wasn't sure that his legs would give out if they had to bear his full weight, he would cross the elevator to wipe the smirk off of Neil’s face. As it was, however, his legs felt like jelly and he needed to save his strength to make it from the elevator to the dorm. Instead he sent Neil a scathing look and retorted

“Shut up.”

It was the best he could come up with in his exhausted state. The elevator doors opened far too soon for Kevin’s liking but he heaved himself off of the wall and started trudging to the door of their dorm as Neil let out a sharp laugh.

Even though Kevin left the elevator first, Neil made it to the door before him. How Neil was able to move with ease after they raced for almost the full 10 miles of their run, Kevin didn’t know. He felt a flicker of irritation at himself for not being able to keep up that was quickly redirected at Neil when he opened his mouth again.

“C’mon old man, get inside before someone sees the Queen of Exy looking pathetic in the hallway.”

“I’m only two years older than you!”, Kevin exclaimed, affronted. He couldn’t really object to being called pathetic right now, Neil was right about that much. Still, Kevin swept his useless leg out in an attempt to trip Neil in retaliation, that Neil gracefully hopped over with a snort as he finally got the door open and stepped inside.

They both headed straight for the kitchen for some water and found Andrew sitting on the counter with a bowl of what Andrew called cereal but what really was, in Kevin’s humble opinion, just a bowl of pure sugar. Andrew saw Kevin eyeing his breakfast with disgust and raised an eyebrow, challenging him to say something. Kevin just rolled his eyes, not having the energy to argue with him. He tugged his phone out of the pouch secured on his arm that Neil had gotten him for Christmas, placing it on the counter next to Andrew. He turned to the fridge, pulling out two water bottles and handing one off to Neil before screwing the top off his own. He guzzled it down like a man dying of thirst. He managed almost ¾ of the bottle before he had to take a break to breathe.

Neil was drinking his water at a more leisurely pace. His head was tipped back, exposing the long column of his throat and he was leaning his hip against the counter between Andrew’s legs, a casual closeness that they were displaying more and more as the months passed. Kevin flicked his gaze past Neil to Andrew who was staring at Neil’s throat with dark eyes and an intensity that would’ve made Kevin squirm if he had been subjected to it. He decided to make a quick exit, knowing he didn’t want to see where that stare led.

“Shower.” He muttered as he moved as fast as his useless legs would carry him to the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Living with Andrew and Neil wasn’t like living with any other couple, not that Kevin was surprised. Andrew and Neil were unlike anyone he had ever met. They’d all been living together for about 5 months now and Kevin had yet to see them do anything other than casually touch every once in a while. The worst he had walked in on was some heated stares in the living room. Granted, Kevin had been making an effort to announce himself before entering any room, knocking on the wall, making his footsteps a little bit heavier, anything that would give them the warning they needed if they were otherwise entertained.

He hadn’t even been sexiled once, not that he was complaining. He knew that they had to be having sex but he was glad he hadn’t caught any glimpses of it. The thought of it made him uncomfortable, a weight would settle in his stomach and his face would get hot. He didn’t know why though. It wasn’t because they were both men and Kevin wasn’t prudish by any means. Casual sex was the norm in the Raven’s Nest and the Ravens weren’t picky when it came to the gender of their partner either. Kevin couldn't understand his own reactions so he decided to do what he always did with his emotions; ignore them unless they affected his playing.

He grabbed a towel from his drawer along with a change of clothes and reached for his phone when he realized he left it out on the counter. He grumbled at himself before spinning and opening the door to the kitchen. He had one foot over the threshold when his brain registered what he was seeing and froze him mid-step.

He hadn’t made enough noise.

Andrew was still on his perch on the counter and Neil was still standing between his legs. Only now, Neil was turned fully towards Andrew and his hands were buried in soft blond hair. Andrew had his legs hooked around Neil's hips and was using them to hold him there. One of hands was splayed on Neil’s jaw and the other was gripping his shoulder. Andrew was using the extra few inches that the counter gave him to his advantage. He hadn’t tipped his head down to Neil at all, making Neil stretch up into him, elongating his neck. They were kissing, Kevin couldn’t call it gentle but there was a certain reverence that each kiss held that made his chest ache strangely.

Kevin stood frozen as Andrew caressed down his hand down Neil’s neck, pulling a low noise from the auburn man. Neil pushed himself up onto his tiptoes to get as close as possible to Andrew, kissing him harder and Kevin snapped out of his reverie. He needed to get out of there. He hadn’t been noticed yet but it was only a matter of time before one of them realized he was there. Kevin really didn’t want to find out what would happen if Andrew caught him intruding. He should just turn around and go for his shower.

But…

His phone was _right there._ Three steps forward would bring him within grabbing distance of the phone. If he was quick and quiet, hopefully the murder couple would be too wrapped up in each other to notice him. Kevin calculated the risk in his head and decided to go for it.

Math had never been his strongest subject. Actually he had been consistently terrible at math his whole life when it didn’t pertain to exy. A fact he was reminded of when he reached out for his phone and another hand closed around his wrist with a vice-like grip.

A noise that Kevin would vehemently deny sounding like a squeak escaped him as he raised his eyes to meet Andrew’s bored gaze. His normally pale complexion was marred by a soft blush high on his cheeks and his pupils were blown wide. Kevin had never seen Andrew this undone, but he wasn’t stupid enough to think that Andrew in this state would offer him any mercy. His eyes flicked to Neil, hoping that he would save him from Andrew’s wrath. Neil only looked at him with a furrowed brow, looking like he couldn’t for the life of him figure out why Kevin was there. He could read the question in both Neil and Andrew’s eyes without either of them voicing it.

_What the fuck are you doing here, Day?_

“I, um… I just… Phone,” Kevin said, lamely. Neil rolled his eyes at him but Andrew’s blank mask didn’t so much as twitch. He released his grip on Kevin, who gave a sigh of relief and reached for his phone again. Only Andrew was faster, snatching the phone and tossing it through the door of the bedroom. It landed with a clatter that made Kevin wince.

“Whoops.”, Andrew drawled, completely insincere.

Kevin’s irritation flared, making him forget the perilous position he’d been in mere moments ago.

“What the fuck Andrew?”, He squawked with indignation. “If the screen's smashed, you’re buying me a new phone. You couldn’t have at least thrown it onto one of the beds?”

Andrew didn’t respond, his heavy stare already back on Neil. Neil just huffed a laugh at him before turning back to Kevin.

“Keep in mind the phone he got me Kevin, do you really want him replacing your phone?”, Neil smirked at him. It only served to annoy Kevin more. He knew Neil was right, Andrew would probably get him a toy phone for shits and giggles. Well for as many shits and giggles Andrew could give. He was still forming a retort when Andrew used two fingers against Neil’s jaw to redirect the redhead’s attention back to himself, his impatience with this entire interaction obvious. Kevin briefly considered ignoring the dismissal but knew that was a good way to make sure that would be no night practice in the near future.

Conceding defeat, Kevin turned on his heel and stormed back to the bedroom and slammed the door closed. He had to make his displeasure known somehow. He bent, scooping up the phone from where it was laying face down, just underneath Neil’s bed. He took a deep breath before turning it over to inspect the damage. There was a single hairline crack running from the bottom left corner to halfway up the right side of the screen. Not as bad as he thought it would be, but still…

“Fucker.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love on the first chapter! I hope you guys like this one as much :)
> 
> Special thanks to Essence29 who has been a brilliant beta! We no longer die like men, we die like responsible adults who realize that getting help is not a bad thing <3

Kevin wasn’t drunk enough for this, not even close. His hands itched to reach out and start grabbing shots, but he restrained himself. He had agreed to cut back on his drinking after Neil, the traitor, had called him a hypocrite for lecturing Andrew about his unhealthy habits. Plus, right now there was no sign of either Andrew or Neil and while he was getting used to not having Andrew at his side 24/7 in public, it still made him a little nervous. Especially in crowded places like Eden’s Twilight, where the lights were low and anyone could hide in the mass of bodies on the dance floor. At least tonight there were more familiar faces than normal. 

The upperclassmen had tagged along again this year. Dan had insisted that it would be a Halloween tradition from now on despite the fact that this was her final year in Palmetto. No matter what she said about inter-team bonding, Kevin knew it was the promise of free alcohol simply for dressing up that prompted them to come.

The dorms had been chaotic before they left, with everyone trying to get ready as quickly as possible after practice. It had taken longer than expected, mainly due to the fact that Allison had kidnapped Neil to force him into the costume she had picked out for him. She had been unreasonably excited about it whilst Neil had looked downright terrified. The man had taken on the Yakuza and been tortured for hours on end, yet the sight of Allison Reynolds brandishing an eyeliner pencil was somehow scarier to him. Granted, that would probably be enough to strike fear into the heart of Ichiro himself, so Kevin didn’t judge him too much. 

The results had been worth the terror, Kevin could admit. He wasn’t above acknowledging when another man looked good. Neil had appeared back in the dorm almost a full 45 minutes later wearing a tight black silk shirt, black skinny jeans with massive rips in the legs that showed off the fishnet tights he wore underneath. His hair had been artfully tousled by Allison. Neil complained that his hair looked no different from normal but the difference was obvious. Neil normally looked just plain disheveled, much to both Kevin and Allison’s annoyance, but tonight he looked “devilishly handsome” as Allison put it. Eyeliner had been smudged around his eyes, making them even more piercing than normal. Even his scars added to the overall look. Allison had smeared some kind of sparkly substance over them, highlighting them in a subtle silver. Allison claimed she had dressed him as a fallen angel. Kevin suspected that she had just been looking for an excuse to force Neil into tight clothes and make up. Not that anyone was complaining. Neil may have missed the appreciative glances from everyone except Renee and Aaron, but Kevin saw how everyone’s gaze lingered just a little longer than strictly necessary on Neil’s ass and face.

Andrew had been especially affected. No one else seemed to notice, but other than when he was driving, Andrew’s eyes had barely left Neil once that night. The drive over had been almost unbearable thanks to the mounting sexual tension between the two men. 

Somehow Nicky had been oblivious to it, chattering excitedly the whole car ride. Maybe it was the sheer force of will on his part, Kevin couldn’t imagine he was particularly comfortable watching his cousin undress someone with his eyes. Then again, Nicky hadn’t known they were together until Allison had spelled it out for everyone. Maybe he really was that dense. Kevin was just glad that Aaron and Katelyn had grabbed a ride with the upperclassmen. He didn’t want to know how Aaron would react to the atmosphere in the car.

Sweeties had been awkward, with all the patrons sending them odd looks. It was only October 28th and all 10 of them were dressed up. Kevin couldn’t decide who was commanding the most attention; Allison with her massive blood-splattered dalmatian fur coat, Nicky as Cupid complete with his pink fluffy wings and almost non-existent red booty shorts, or Matt and Dan who were dressed as the twins from the Shining. Dan didn’t look too out of place but Matt was a true spectacle. The dress he was wearing barely skimmed his mid-thigh and the shiny blonde wig was in stark contrast with his dark skin. He looked ridiculous and seemed to revel in it. Everyone else’s costumes were much more subtle. Aaron and Katelyn had come as Winnie the Pooh and Piglet respectively. Renee was dressed in a conservative but pretty blue dress and had a small plush Cheshire Cat under her arm. Andrew was wearing his normal clothes with the addition of an eye patch that he hadn’t once put over his eye. When Nicky asked what he was, he had simply pointed to the eyepatch and said

“Pirate.”

Kevin himself was dressed as a soldier, covered head to toe in camo. It had prompted endless jokes from Nicky about Kevin disappearing. Now he wished he really would disappear. The upperclassmen were close by, dancing at the edge of the dance floor, Nicky, Aaron, and Katelyn were somewhere among the writhing bodies on the dancefloor. Andrew and Neil had left about 10 minutes ago, either outside for a cigarette or to one of the back rooms to resolve some tension between them, Kevin guessed. 

There was no one here to save him from the overenthusiastic exy fan who had cornered him at his table. Normally he wouldn’t mind talking exy with a stranger but the man only seemed to want to talk about the Raven’s and was steadfastly ignoring Kevin’s every attempt to turn the conversation away from his old team. Eventually, Kevin had had enough, and he extracted himself from the situation by excusing himself to the bathroom. He didn’t actually have to go, but he was hoping by the time he got back that Tom or Tim or whatever his name was would be gone. No such luck, he was still about 15 meters away when he spotted the man still at his table. Kevin decided to cut his losses and go outside for some peace.

He managed to catch Renee’s eye and jerked a thumb towards the exit of the club. She smiled in acknowledgment before Allison distracted her by grabbing her hand and twirling her. 

The cool night air was a relief after the stifling heat of the club and the loud music was thankfully muted to a more manageable level. Kevin only really enjoyed nightclubs when he was wasted. Otherwise, he was too on edge to truly let himself relax. In an effort to clear his head, he wandered along the pavement, down towards where the Maserati was parked. The parking lot was blissfully quiet and Kevin felt the tension melting from his shoulders. The longer he was outside, the less he wanted to return to the club, but he knew everyone else would want to stay for a couple more hours at least. Maybe he could go ask Andrew for the keys to the car and stay there for a while. He had an exy game downloaded on his phone that he could watch while he waited for everyone to stumble out of the club.

Kevin made up his mind as he came to stop beside the car. He tried the passenger side door handle just on the off chance that Andrew hadn’t locked it before heading into the club. It was highly unlikely, Kevin knew, which is why he was so surprised when the door pulled open with no resistance. His surprise was quickly replaced by a mix of embarrassment, shock, and something else he couldn’t quite name when he took in the scene in front of him.

Turns out that Neil and Andrew weren’t in some backroom of Eden’s. Andrew was laying back on the reclined passenger seat with Neil straddling his thighs. Neil was leaning over him, elbows bracketing Andrew’s head, which was tipped back to give Neil more access to his throat. Even in the dark, Kevin could see several deep red marks forming already. In the split-second, after he opened the door, Kevin’s eyes followed the line of Andrew’s arms to where his hands disappeared into the back of Neil’s jeans, clutching at his ass and pulling him closer.

A “Holy shit!” escaped Kevin before he could stop it as the two men ripped apart from each other. This turned out to be a bad choice because it gave Kevin even more of an eyeful than before. Both men looked wrecked. Their chests were heaving as if they’d just played a full exy game and their pupils blown wide. Neil’s hair had crossed the line from artfully tousled to straight-up sex hair. Before he could stop himself, Kevin let his eyes drop down to where Neil was straddling Andrew and caught a glimpse of their unbuttoned jeans and less than subtle hard-ons. Kevin’s stomach gave a strange flip before he finally managed to drag his eyes away. 

Kevin closed his eyes and said a quick goodbye to Thea and Wymack. There was no way Andrew would let him live now. All he could hope for was a quick death.

Except it didn’t come.

When he opened his eyes a few seconds later both Andrew and Neil were staring at him. Neil had an eyebrow raised at him, his arms crossed across his chest. Impatience was clear on his face. It would’ve a more effective pose if he wasn’t still straddling Andrew with his bright orange boxers peeking through the open zipper of his pants. The look Andrew was giving him was much more unsettling. Instead of the murderous undertone to his blank mask that Kevin was expecting, there was something calculating about his gaze and an intensity that made Kevin want to fidget and avert his eyes. It was as if Andrew was trying to read his mind. Kevin didn’t know what he was looking for or what he had found, but it satisfied him enough that he dismissed Kevin with a wave of his hand and a low,

“Get out.”

Kevin didn’t need to be told twice. He slammed the door and thanked whatever Andrew had seen in Kevin’s face that convinced the shorter man to allow him to escape unharmed. It was more likely that Andrew hadn’t wanted to get out of the car in his disheveled state but Kevin would take what he could get.

He hightailed his way back to the club and found Nicky sitting guarding the table, sipping on a colorful cocktail.

“God, what happened to you? You look like someone’s just threatened to snap your exy racquet.” Nicky asked, bemused.

Kevin pressed his lips together and shook his head as he collapsed onto the seat. He might have gotten away unscathed but telling Nicky what had happened was a great way to ensure death.

Nicky looked like he was going to needle him further but Kevin was quickly distracted by a text.

**From: Neil @ 23:47**

**_Find your own way home_ **

Kevin wasn’t surprised he had been ditched but all the same, he buried his face in his hands and groaned. He took solace in the fact that Nicky had also been left behind but that only lasted until Nicky read the text himself and started complaining loudly in Kevin's ear.

 _Fuck it_ , He thought, as he grabbed the two closest shots to him, _I’m not dealing with this shit sober._

**Author's Note:**

> If you want, come talk to me on tumblr:  
> Www.foxhoegays.tumblr.com


End file.
